


Karkat totally wears mom jeans.

by TheHeirofHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk is like 5 or smth, It's unfinished cause I fell asleep., M/M, The Davekat is subtle.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeirofHeart/pseuds/TheHeirofHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a rp log I'm posting here temporarily so my friend can read it. I might write an actual fic for it later.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Karkat totally wears mom jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rp log I'm posting here temporarily so my friend can read it. I might write an actual fic for it later.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
TG: hey can you come over?  
CG: NOW?  
TG: yeah  
CG: I GUESS? ANY REASON FOR THE OUT OF FUCKING NOWHERE REQUEST?  
TG: i worked all day and now im trying to get dirk to sleep and im starving and dont thinkg i can cook  
TG: might fall asleep at the stove and burn the place down  
CG: THEN ASK ME THAT INSTEAD OF TOSSING AN APRON AT ME THE SECOND I WALK IN THE DOOR.  
TG: fine karkat can you please come cook me dinner because i feel like a zombie  
CG: YES, I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOW THAT YOU'VE ASKED INSTEAD OF TRYING TO TRICK ME INTO IT. I'LL BE OVER IN A LITTLE BIT.  
TG: thanks  
CG: YOU DO HAVE STUFF TO COOK RIGHT?  
TG: i think so  
CG: YOU THINK SO. I'LL TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT BUT IF YOU END UP NEEDING GROCERIES DIRK'S CRYING WILL BE THE SECOND WORST NOISE NEXT TO MY BITCH FIT.  
TG: im ready to take thaat chnce  
TG: *chance  
CG: FINE. I HOPE YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT.  
CG: /*HE SHOWED UP A FEW MINUTES LATER AND LET HIMSELF IN WITHOUT KNOCKING.*  
TG: [Dave was sat on the couch, Dirk in his lap.]  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
CG: *Karkat gave him a wave, keeping his voice down for once.* HOW BAD IS HE?  
TG: pretty bad [He rubs Dirks back gently.] but to be fair he had a rough day  
CG: OH REALLY? *He went to the kitchen and starting looking through the fridge.*  
TG: yeah he got growing pains and didnt feel like eating [He sounds exhausted.]  
CG: I'D PROBABLY SCREAM OVER THAT CRAP TOO. *He pulled down some ground beef from the freezer.* I'LL MAKE BURGERS IF THAT SOUNDS GOOD TO YOU.  
TG: anything sounds good right now [He ran his fingers through Dirks hair.] he didnt really cry though  
TG: he doesnt cry a lot actually  
CG: *He started setting up stuff for the burgers, setting the meat out to thaw.* SO HE JUST WON'T EAT?  
TG: i got him to eat some goldfish crackers but he just didnt want anything to do with food  
CG: CAN YOU DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? BABY HUMAN ASPIRIN OR SOMETHING?  
TG: yeah i gave him one a while ago it should be working by now [He stands up and carries Dirk into the kitchen with him. The toddler clings to him, but it's clear he's starting to get sleepy.]  
turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~  
CG: *Karkat looked up from his work to try and give the toddler a smile before he went back to shaping hamburger patties.* HE LOOKS TIRED TO ME SO MAYBE IT'S WORKING. HARD TO TELL.  
TG: hope so [He sways a little with Dirk, who reaches out to Karkat a bit.]  
CG: NO, KID. I'VE GOT RAW MEAT ON ME.  
TG: [Dave adjusts his hold on Dirk and stands closer to Karkat, humming softly. Dirk holds Daves shirt, squirming uncomfortably.]  
CG: *Karkat got the meat in the skillet before he washed his hands and finally got to properly say hi to Dirk.* ALRIGHT I'M NOT COVERED IN BOVINE GORE ANYMORE, YOU WANTED TO SAY HI RIGHT?  
TG: [Dirk nods and rubs his eyes a little before reaching his arms out to Karkat.]  
TG: thinnk he wants you to hold him  
CG: I'M NOT BLIND, I CAN SEE THAT. *He took Dirk carefully into his own arms, always extra cautious with the kid.* HAVE YOU BEEN A GRUMPY JERK TODAY?  
TG: [Dirk holds Karkats shirt and rubs his eyes again.] me or him?  
CG: HIM OF COURSE. *He looked down at the sleepy toddler, and thumbed an eye booger off his face.* NOT THAT I BLAME HIM, HUMAN GROWTH CYCLES SOUND STUPID.  
TG: [Tired, bright orange eyes peered up at Karkat and a little pout came to his face. He seemed a little less squirmy now that Karkat waas holding him though.]  
TG: yeah i just wish the pain killers we have worked faster and better. poor kids been on and off pain all day  
TG: *had on  
CG: WHAT, DID I INSULT YOU? *He smiled at Dirk's pouting, unable to help it.* MAYBE DAVE'S BEEN A LITTLER JERK TOO, WHAT'S HE BEEN UP TO TODAY?  
TG: [Dave leaned back against the counter, smiling aa little. Dirk pointed to Daves phone sat on the counter with some papers and made a gesture clearly meaning talking.]  
CG: WON'T PUT THE PHONE DOWN EH? DON'T TAKE IT PERSONALLY, I CAN BARELY GET HIM OFF THAT THING SOMETIMES. *He gave Dave a mock glare and mirrored Dirk's pout.* HOW COULD YOU DO THIS WHEN THE POOR KIDS HURTING SO BAD?  
TG: [Dirk seemed a little amused at this and Daves pretended to be offended, placing a hand on his chest.] how could you accuse me of something so awful? being on the phone is getting more money so i can pay for this dudes rad pony collection  
CG: *Karkat just huffed and shook his head.* THAT'S NO EXCUSE. *He looked back down at Dirk.* HE IGNORED YOU DIDN'T HE? WHAT'D YOU WANNA DO WHILE HE WAS YAKING AWAY ON THAT PHONE?  
TG: [He pointed to the tv, where there were dvd cases for movies laid out. He seemed to like having Karkats attention on him, not quite as fussy as before.]  
CG: WELL DAVE?  
TG: hm? [He seems to have spaced out while the two were interacting, despite it only being a short time.]  
CG: I'VE GOT WORK TO DO IN HERE, BUT YOU'RE DONE WITH WORK RIGHT? GO SET UP HIS MOVIE AND ENJOY IT WITH HIM.  
TG: alright [He took Dirk, who was reluctant to leave Karkat and carried him back to the living room. He let Dirk pick out a movie and put it on.]  
CG: *Karkat went back to the meat that needed flipping and seasoning. He made five, two for himself, two for Dave, and a small one for Dirk if he'd try it. Otherwise it was small enough to probably be eaten by someone else. He served them with frozen fries he'd cooked as well before carrying the plates into the living room.*  
TG: [Dave gave Karkat a grateful smile and took his plate, Dirk no longer sitting in his lap. A cute Japanese movie was playing and Dirk took the plate offered to him without much fuss.]  
CG: *Karkat had Dirk's food balanced on some colorful cartoon plate he'd dug out of the cabinet, holding in a comment about serving cow meat on a plate with horses on it. He sat down to his own food and watched the screen in mild confusion and interest.*  
TG: [Dave dug into his food as soon as he got it, pretty much inhaling the first burger along with a handful of fries. Dirk on the other hand, simply nibbled on few fries, most of his attention on the movie.]  
CG: *Karkat just frowned, but instead of bothering Dirk he tapped Dave's foot with his own, trying for his attention.* YOU HAVEN'T EATING TODAY, HAVE YOU? *His voice was low so it wouldn't drown out the movie.*  
TG: [Dave licked salt off his fingers and shook his head.] I snuck some fries at work but thats about it  
CG: *Karkat rolled his eyes.* SO WORRIED ABOUT HIM BUT YOU NEED FOOD TOO YOU KNOW.  
TG: i know i just forget sometimes [He glannces at dirk.]  
CG: DON'T BOTHER HIM, YOU'VE BEGGED HIM TO EAT ENOUGH TODAY.  
TG: i wasnt going to [He watches him for a moment longer before looking back at Karkat.]  
CG: WHAT? AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE?  
TG: [He smiles at him, his cheeks pink.] nah im just glad youre here  
CG: *He blinked a few times before turning back to the screen.* DUH, WITHOUT ME YOU'D PASS OUT HUNGRY THE SECOND DIRK WENT TO BED.  
TG: [Dave turned his attention back to his food, still smiling a little.]  
CG: *Karkat finished his meal, but before he took his plate to the kitchen he got up to sit by Dirk.* HEY, CAN I HAVE THAT? *He pointed to Dirk's plate.*  
TG: [Dirk set down the fry he was nibbling on and nodded, handing him his plate.]  
CG: *He frowned but took it, he'd half expected his plan of taking it away to make Dirk want it to work but oh well, maybe the kid wouldn't have a terrible 'mine' phase.* DAVE, YOU DONE TOO?  
TG: yeah thanks [He handed Karkat his plate as well. Dirk seemed much sleepier now, and leaned against Dave a bit.] ready for bed now?  
CG: *Karkat snaked on the leftovers as he walked them back to the kitchen to start the dishes.*  
TG: [Dirk simply yawned and turned a bit to scoop him up. He carried him into the kitchen, sounding pretty tired himself.] im gonna put dirk to bed  
CG: *Karkat glanced out the window, it was dark outside by now. He really hand't planned on staying over so long.* YOU PASSING OUT TOO?  
TG: probably [He adjusted his hold on Dirk a bit.] would asking you to stay over be too much?  
CG: I WAS GOING TO ASK IF I COULD CRASH ON YOUR COUCH ACTUALLY. I KIND OF WALKED OVER HERE.  
TG: oh [He yawned.] well damn feel free to sleep in my bed man that couch'll make your back hurt [He turned to start down the hall.]  
CG: *He gave Dave a nod before he went back to the dishes. He wasn't tired, he was a night owl compared to most humans but trolls tended to stay nocturnal even if the sun couldn't kill them, it still hurt the eyes. But that was fine for Karkat, he just did errands in the day to avoid other trolls.* MIGHT TAKE YOU UP ON THAT.  
TG: [Dave carried Dirk to his room, getting him changed into pajamas and getting him his most important plushies before tucking him in and kissing him on the head. He left the door open just a crack before going a back out to the kitchen and leaning against Karkat.] by sleep in my bed i totally meant cuddle with me  
CG: *Karkat smiled to himself as he put the dishes in the drainer.* LAY IT ON A LITTLE THICKER DAVE, I'M FUCKING DENSE. AH, KID'S IN BED, I CAN SWEAR AGAIN. FEELS FUCKING GOOD.  
TG: exactly how thick are we talking here? [He wraps his arms round Karkats waist.] and fuck yes it does  
CG: I'M TALKING CONCRETE WALL THICK, I LIKE BEING APPRECIATED AND REASSURED ABOUT EVERY LITTLE THING. AND GIVE ME A LIST OF SHIT NOT TO SAY AROUND DIRK BECAUSE YOU SAID DAMN RIGHT TO HIS FACE.  
TG: daamn isnt that bad [He mumbles, resting his chin on Kaarkts shoulder.] mh  
CG: CAN YOU SAY IT ON KID'S T.V.? *He patted Dave on the cheek before taking his hand and walking him towards the bedroom.* THAT'S WHAT I WAS BASING IT OFF OF.


End file.
